Losing Sanity
by Nephthys835
Summary: 'Tears escaped Deni's eyes as she ran. Away from the tall building, away from the insane white walls, away from the man she loved, away from the madness.' Byakuran x OC


A young woman was sitting alone in a coffee shop. It was obvious she was waiting for someone, seeing as she had yet to order, and was frequently checking her phone.

'He's late. He's never this late.' She thought.

And as every other woman, she had begun to panic. She thought of all the worst possible scenarios, before getting up to search for her boyfriend.

'He's probably been held back at the University; don't worry so much, Deni.'

Her heart was racing as she rounded the last corner, already seeing the huge building. She asked around, but no one knew where he was.

Finally, she came upon one of his professors who told her the lecture was long over, and that her boyfriend left right after it. She thanked the old man and started walking back to where they were supposed to meet.

'Maybe we just missed each other.'

She continued to hope.

After a few minutes, she saw him. Doubled over, clenching his head. His face was showing only agony.

She ran towards him.

"Byakuran!"

She shout-whispered, expressing her worry, but not wanting to cause him more pain.

She held him tight, trying to help him stop trembling. It worked after a while, as he left her embrace.

"I'm fine now." He said, and tried to smile, but it was unmistakably fake.

She smiled back sadly, but asked nothing. She knew he'd tell her if he wanted to.

They went back to her apartment after that, forgetting their original idea to go out. Deni prepared some lunch and let Byakuran sleep, hoping he will be alright, and that what ever just happened wasn't serious.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Deni was once again looking for her boyfriend, seeing as he was two and a half hours late for their date.<p>

She finally found him after quite a while of searching.

He was talking to two women with pink hair and strange mask-like things covering their eyes.

She couldn't hear the entire conversation, but she heard something about rings, games and world domination. Either way, she was afraid. Her boyfriend was obviously mentally ill.

'Oh god, please let this just be a bad dream.'

She thought, putting her hands in a prayer like position.

"Deni?"

'Shit.'

"What are you doing here?"

Byakuran asked her confused, but then a look of realization adorned his face as he said.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

He smiled guiltily (If that's even possible)

"It's ok." Deni smiled back, but it didn't reach her still frightened eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

Tears escaped Deni's eyes as she ran. Away from the tall building, away from the insane white walls, away form the man she loved, away from the madness.

She didn't even say a proper farewell. She just ran.

She never saw him again. Not in person at least. She watched him through the communication devices they were given.

She watched as her beloved slowly disappeared behind the face of madness. He was no longer her Byakuran, she knew that much. And it killed her.

She watched patiently as he destroyed everything. Their town, country, future, everything. But she never regretted loving him.

She smiled through her tears as the last shred of sanity left her. She rejected the reality she was forced to live in. Instead, her mind was stuck in the past. Before all of that started. While it was just the two of them, laughing, living. Yes, to her, time had stopped. Until the day she was killed by an unknown man, she was happy. In her own perfect world.

* * *

><p>Two men in black suits stood outside a hospital door, guarding it. Inside was a young pair. A man with white hair and lavender eyes, and a woman with brown hair and green eyes. The latter was in a bed, staring at the man.<p>

"Have we met before? You seem familiar."

She said confusion evident in her eyes.

The man chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, I came here before."

She was surprised.

"Really? How come I don't remember?"

He just shrugged in response, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his ripped pants.

They were silent for a while before she asked.

"What's that?"

He saw her point at the white flower next to her bed, and smiled.

"It's an orchid."

"Orchid." She repeated slowly.

"And that?"

She pointed at the ring next to it.

The man smiled sadly once more.

"That… is a never given promise."

She looked at him confused and said.

"That's sad."

His weak smile grew a little.

"Yeah, it is."

He started walking towards the door.

"You're leaving already?"

"I must."  
>"Will you come back?"<p>

'Even if I do, you won't remember me.' He thought grimly.

He stopped at the door, and looked at her one last time.

"Farewell, Deni."

'I finally said it.'

The next day, a nurse came to check up on Deni. The latter was looking at the flower in her hands.

"That's pretty, Deni." The nurse said.

"It's an orchid."

The woman replied, smiling.

"Where did you get it?"

"I… I don't remember." She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't remember." She started sobbing.

The nurse hugged her.

"Shh. They'll find a cure, don't you worry."

The woman cried herself to sleep, only to see the same thing she always did. A world in flames, and a silhouette above it all.

She seared in her sleep, as one word escaped her mouth.

"Bya..ku..ran."


End file.
